Akatsuki Gaje fanfic : Hidanku (tak) Sayang, Hidanku (sangat) Malang
by Muahaha Girl
Summary: Kali ini Akatsuki bikin ulah apa lagi? Ada apa dengan Hidan? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pastinya keadaan saat ini kacau seperti biasanya. Apakan akan tentram? Dengan dipimpin oleh leader gila nan mesum mana mungkin itu terwujud. Hidan, korban kegilaan para member Akatsuki kali ini mendapat apes. Bagaimana ceritanya? My first multi-chapter fic! Update chap akhir. RnR?
1. HSHM Chapter 1

Hai hai! Kali ini saia mau cerita tentang Akatsuki lageh~! –Author digebukin massa- (Author: 'apaan sih?' Pein: 'lo tuh bukan cerita! Tapi menjatuhkan celcius kami sebagai pejabat kelas S!' Akatsuki –Pein: 'Derajat! Bukan Celcius! Juga penjahat! Bukan pejabat! Lo leader bego banget!' Pein: 'tsk, iye, iye.' Author: *sweatdropped*)

Disclaimer: Kakek tua yang tinggal di Jepang.

Warning: jalan cerita mirip dengan sifat Narator; Absurd, gak jelas, sering keseleo lidah jadinya banyak miss typo, nyebelin, jelek, suka belagak sok keren. Jadi, bisa dibilang cerita ini tidak lulus uji scan (?)

Narator: woy! Sapa yang nulis tuh?!

Author: gue. Emang napa?

Narator: heh! Lo jangan nulis yang aneh-aneh dong! Kata-kata lo diatas tuh naikin martabat (?) gue tau!

Author: *sweatdropped* maksud loe?

Narator: lo bego banget gak tau maksud gue!

Author: eh, gue nanya baik-baik ya!

Narator: Lo nyolot banget sih!

Author: ya elo tuh! Sapa yang lo bilang bego?!

Narator: lo gak nyadar hah?!

Author: lo nantangin?!

Narator: ayo! Sapa takut!

(akhirnya mereka berdua saling jambak-menjambak)

-skip-

Kalo diterusin gak kelar-kelar dah nih fic. Mind to RnR? Oke, mari kita mulai!

*** Hidanku (tak) sayang, Hidanku (sangat) malang ***

Disuatu pagi yang gak cerah, tapi juga gak mendung, ada segerombol spesies aneh, yang berbeda satu sama lain. Habitat mereka di sebuah goa yang bau acem.

"Woy, lo tau gak ini punya sapa?" suatu mahluk yang mirip dedengkotan preman pasar –digaplok- nyikut-nyikut seorang kakek –diamaterasu- di sebelahnya.

"Hn? Gue gak tau." Ujar orang yang bernama Itachi itu sambil melirik benda yang dibawa Pein. Dia kembali sibuk dengan buku didepannya. "coba lo nanya ama Zetsu sono."

Pein melangkah menghampiri Zetsu yang sedang menyemprot diri sendiri. "Zet, ini punya lo bukan?"

"ho'oh. Lu nemu dimana? Gue cariin dari tadi gak ketemu-ketemu." Zetsu nyamber bungkusan yang dipegang Pein. Perlahan dia membuka bungkusannya, isinya pupuk urea.

"Buat apaan sih? Lo kehabisan mayit ye?" Pein masih penasaran.

"Bukan! Enak aja. Buat ini nih.." Zetsu putih menyomot isi bungkusan, lalu mengoleskannya di sekitar ketiaknya, lalu di beberapa bagian tubuh lain.

"Lulur pupuk urea! Biar kulit gue mulus semulus tembok goa." Tambah Zetsu hitam berbunga-bunga yang sukses bikin Pein jawsdrop.

"Ah, serah. Heran gue kenapa gue bisa punya anak buah gaje kayak lu." Pein melengos. Tiba-tiba sesuatu datang dengan berikan-ikan (?).

"Tachi~! Ntar jadi yah~" seekor hiu –disikat pake samehada- maksud ane seorang hiu—dicincang- (Kis: 'lo cari mati?' Narator: 'ane kan jujur, un...' Dei: 'eh, itu punya gue un!' Author: 'hoi! Balik!')

Itachi cuma ngangguk-angguk layaknya dugem, masih melototin buku di depannya. Sedangkan Kisame lanjut jejingkrakan sambil muter-muterin samehada. Whuzz.. Whuzzz...

"Eh Jashin Jashin! Woy! Ati-ati dong! Lo mo gue jadiin ikan bakar?!" seseorang sewot ngeliat samehada keliling penjuru ruangan. Kisame cuma manyun sambil meluk samehada.

"Lo apaan sih Dan? Gak ngeliat gue lagi bahagia ape."

"Ya elo bahagia bahagia aje sono. Kagak usah pake acara samehada melayang!" solot Hidan. "Lagian ngapain lo muter-muterin samehada? Kayak kurang kerjaan aja lu bawa-bawa samehada."

"Ya biarin dunk. Kan samehada gak nyakitin sapa-sapa. Nah elu ngapa bawa-bawa Jashin?" bales Kisame masih ber-manyun ria. Hidan yang tadinya udah ademan balik agresif lagi.

"Apa lo bilang?! Jashin-sama itu emang kudu dibawa kemana-mana! Lo ngomong gitu dosa loh! Entar kena marah sama Jashin-sama tau rasa lo!" Hidan komat-kamit baca mantra. Kisame sweatdropped.

"Auk ah, terang!" kata Kisame sambil melengos pergi sementara Hidan meneruskan baca mantra sambil ngelus-elus kalung Jashin-nya. Disebelahnya ada mahluk aneh bin ajaib binti munawaroh bin jubaedah binti suketi bin suraheng. Dia memakai kerudung dan memakai cadar, lebih terlihat alim dari Hidan –disambit klompen- mahluk itu sedang sibuk belajar matematika.

"Eh, Kuz, lo ngapain belajar matematika sih? Tumben banget. Kan biasanya lo paling (sok) jago ama yang namanya itung-itungan, trus lo gak pernah mau belajar kan? Maunya juga ngitung duit." Hidan terkepo-kepo. Kakuzu cuma nanggep Hidan males.

"Gue tuh emang paling pinter kalo suruh ngitung, apalagi kalo duit. Apalagi kalo dibayar!" Kakuzu berapi-api. Hidan sweatdrop.

"Gue kepingin nyari rumus buat ngitung utang lo lo pada kalo dikasih bunga berlipat-lipat, mirip makluk aneh yang suka mandi pake pupuk urea." Lanjut Kakuzu. Sementara Zetsu bersin-bersin hebat.

"Trus ngapain lo belajar?" Hidan masih heran. Kakuzu cuma narik napas buang kentut.

"Kalo gak tau rumus lo mau ngitung pake apa?" Hidan mikir bentar. Tiba-tiba ada api unggun keluar dari kepalanya. Biasalah, Akatsuki masih primitif.

"Pake duit!—"

"Hidan! Pala lo kebakar!" Sasori yang sedari tadi menyimak gegosipan mereka berdua langsung histeris, memotong kalimat Hidan. Kakuzu refleks ngambil buku matematiknya dibuat mukul kepala Hidan dengan anarkis. Hidan yang dipukulin mirip kayak ketauan maling kutang.

"Woy! Lo ngapa seh?! Sakit tauk!" Teriak Hidan sambil berusaha ngehindar. Kakuzu makin ganas. BAKK! BUUK! BRUAK! GLODAK! PRANG!

"Heh, lo ngapain? Kasian Hidan noh pala dia jadi lebih besar 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya." Zetsu hitam pura-pura kasian. Kakuzu langsung ngerem tangannya. Sayangnya rem tangan dia gak cakram jadi masih kena muka Hidan sekali lagi. BUAKK!

"Uups," cuma kata itu doang yang keluar dari mulut si penggila uang. Dia menarik perlahan buku yang masih menempel di muka Hidan. Tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan, dimana wajah Hidan menjadi tampan layaknya Robert Pattinson (?) –narator dijitak Author- maaf, maksud saya wajah Hidan menjadi tampan seperti Baim Wong yang habis nyungsep. Mukanya pada memar, hidungnya mimisan, palanya bergunung-gunung, dan giginya satu-persatu minggat dari tempat masing-masing. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Ukh..." Hidan melenguh bak sapi mo lahiran. Melihat wajah Hidan yang gak karu-karuan, ItaKisaZetKakuPein langsung ngakak + kuah = banjir. Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang dateng.

"Hei kalian," ucap si cewek berambut biru, Konan. Dibelakangnya ada cewek dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda –narator diledakin- (Nara: 'kok gue yang kena?' Dei: 'lo yang baca naskah un!' nara: 'tapi kan yang bikin cerita si author... hiks' Dei: 'biarin!' –narator pun pundung di kamar mandi, showeran sambil nyanyi _mengapa ku yang harus slalu mengalah~ tak pernahkah kau berfikir sedikit tentang hatiku~_-)

"Ada apa sih un—" kalimat Deidara terpotong karena melihat 'penampakan' Hidan. Tanpa pikir panjang Deidara pun melambaikan tangannya pada juru kamera disudut ruangan (?) sementara Konan udah pingsan duluan.

"Un? Kenapa gitu un?" Deidara masih masang wajah cengok sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan.

"Tadi diatas kepala dia ada api unggun, trus kebakar deh." Sasori berargumen.

"Tadi gue berusaha padamin pake nih buku." Kakuzu ikut bercerita dan mengangkat buku matematiknya yang sampulnya agak gosong.

"Tapi Kakuzu madaminnya brutal banget ampe kayak gitu." Itachi menambahkan.

"Wah, kasihan Hidan. Lo kejem deh Kuz, masa muka dia ampe kayak gitu. Dosa loh.. Ntar dimarahin Dewa Jashin loh.. ckckck." Kisame berdecak sok prihatin pada Hidan, padahal hatinya ngakak tingkat Jashin. Zetsu putih geleng-geleng, Zetsu hitam angguk-angguk. Ternyata mahluk kembar sial itu sedang mendengarkan musik mp3 milik Itachi.

"Iya Kis, kepalanya aja udah kayak kena hidrosefalus gitu un." Deidara nge-iya-in omongan Kisame. Sementara Hidan masih belum juga sadar.

"Tapi kok Hidan gak bangun-bangun sih?" Konan yang abis pingsan ikutan nimbrung.

"Ato jangan-jangan, Hidan-senpai mati!" Tobi tiba-tiba nongol mirip jin galon.

"Pale lo pitak! Kagak mungkin!" Kakuzu nyolot. Tapi tangannya gemeteran.

"Tauk nih. Bacot lu frontal banget." Pein ikutan sewot.

"Hm, Kuz, napa lo gemeteran? Lo takut Hidan mati ya?" Sasori nginterogasi Kakuzu. Yang ditanyain salting mode:on. "Gue tau kok Kuz, lu sebenernya sayang ama si Hidan kan?"

"E-enak aja! Gue cuma mikir kalo Hidan mati sapa yang mau bayarin utang dia! Lo mau!" Kakuzu mulai balik lagi jadi rentenir. Sasori meringis swt, ancang-ancang mo kabur.

"Hn, udah yee.. ini urusan kalian. Gueh sama Itachi mo pergi dulu yah~" Kisame bergelayut di lengan Itachi.

"Pada mau kemana sih?" Sasori kepo.

"Itu, ke salon langganan gue. Udah jadwalnya buat facial." Itachi melangkah keluar.

"Kok Kisame ikut? Emangnya dia juga di facial?" Pein penasaran juga.

"ya kagak mungkin lah! Muka bersisik kayak gitu kok di facial." Itachi ngelirik Kisame. Yang dilirik dengan gajenya malah blushing.

_Inner Itachi: yeeh, aneh nih anak. Dikatain malah senyam-senyum. Kapan sih gue bisa dapetpartner normal di Akatsuki?_

"Trus napa ikut un?" Deidara menatap Itachi dengan tatapan kok-gak-ajak-aku-aja-sih-un.

"Dia lagi naksir sama ikan koi yang dipajang di akuarium deket pintu masuk." Akatsuki min ItaKisaHidan swt berjamaah. "udah ah, ntar keburu nambah nih keriput. Ayo Kis."

Balik lagi ke masalah Hidan.

"Gimana nih? Dibiarin aja gimana?" Konan ambil alih pembicaraan.

"Kayaknya Hidan emang udah mati nih." Pein menimpali.

"Tapi Hidan-senpai kan gak bisa mati.." Tobi ngingetin –padahal yang pertama kali ngomong Hidan mati siapa?-

"iya juga sih un." Deidara sok mikir. "Kali aja ini kelemahan dia un!"

"Tapi kalo udah mati mo dikuburin model apa? Dikafanin, dikotakin, dibakar, ato dimakan Zetsu?" Sasori ceplas-ceplos. Zetsu yang denger omongan Sasori langsung berdiri kupingnya.

"Apuah? Lo suruh gueh makan tuh zombie? Ogah lah yaw.." Zetsu putih jual mahal.

"Gini-gini kita juga milih-milih kalo mo makan orang!" Zetsu hitam nambahin. "Si Hidan tuh udah alot dagingnya! Gak krispy banget!"

Yak pemirsa, akatsuki kembali sweatdrop berjamaah dengan di imami oleh Leader mesum kita, Pein. –rinengan aktif-

"Lo juga bego deh Sas, ya kita kuburin secara agama dia dong." Pein (dengan tumbennya) pinter. –author dimusnahin-

"Emangnya lo tau gimana agama dia nguburin mayat un?" Dei curiga.

"Kagak. Hehe~" Pein dengan santainya ngomong sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya yang kutuan, yang disambut dengan lemparan tomat dari DeiSasoKakuZetKonan.

"Woy! Apaan sih! Gak sopan banget lu jadi anak buah!" Pein sewot.

"Gue bukan anak buah! Gue anak dari anaknya nenek Chiyo!" Sasori innocent. PeinKonanKakuDeiZet pada cegek beketek-ketek alias swt.

"Udah un. Ini nerusin cara gimana ngubur Hidan aja un." Deidara ngajak balik topik. "Ah! Gimana kalo diledakin aja un?"

"Bego lo. Ide lo gak bagus." Sasori ngejitak kepala Dei.

"Sakit un~ Danna jahat un~" Dei ngelus kepalanya. Sasori muter bola mata, bete.

"Baka. Nama gue bukan danna!" sekali lagi Sasori menggunakan jurus 'jitak-no-jutsu' yang sukses mendarat di ubun-ubun Dei. Dei cuma nangis bombay.

"Gue ada ide! Gimana kalo kita pake semua cara mengubur aja!" Zetsu putih usul.

"Serah lu deh. Gue ngikut aja~" Kakuzu pasrah. Yang lain angguk-angguk doang.

*** TBC ***

Cerita yang gaje. Ckckck...

Akhirnya update juga nih fic gue. Udah gue deadline sih, minggu ini harus posting. Gak tau ini ngebet banget pengen posting, padahal 2 minggu lagi unas. -_-"

Masih penasaran ama lanjutannya? Review! Review! Juga doain ya biar lancar unas dengan nilai baik! Amin! Amin! Amin!

Akatsuki: gak usah! Lo terlalu berdosa untuk dapet doa dari readers (un)!

Author: yaah~ jangan gitu dong! Lo jahat banget~ TT^TT

Akatsuki: siapa suruh suka bully kita (un)?!

Author: ampun deh~ ntar kalo udah lulus **dengan nilai baik** gue ganti deh, bukan akatsuki gaje fanfic..

Akatsuki: ganti apaan (un)?

Author: akatsuki nista fanfic *ngacir ke planet antah berantah*

Akatsuki: sialaaann (un)!

wasiat: "Review please ^^"


	2. HSHM Chapter 2

*BLUSH* -muncul mirip jin jamban- Woy! Apdet nih! Apdet! Apdet! Seribu dapet satu! Gopek dapet dua! (?) *kibar-kibar kolor*

Muahaha~ gua balik lagi! Gomen ya ini apdetnya bolot banget... Gomengomengomen.. *salim-salimin readers*

Narator: Lu kayak orang aja lu. Pake salim-salim segala. Lebaran masih jaoh noh!

Author: *twitch* Heh sekata-kata ye! Gue tersungging nih!

Narator: Tersungging, tersungging. Lo belajar kosakata di kamus apa sih? Kamus dari jaman perang masih aja lo pake. Pantes lu cupu abis.

Author: Kurang ajiar! Kamus gue tuh titisan dari Eyang Subur ye!

Narator: Eyang Subur? Yang lagi booming (?) itu ya?

Author: bukan. Yang gue maksud tuh si Zetsu (?) dia kan rajin pake pupuk urea.

Narator: *_Inner_* _Sejak kapan Zetsu punya kamus? _*sweatdrop*

Eyang Subur a.k.a Zetsu: *muncul dari bawah Narator* grusak! Grusuk!

Author: Omaigat! Omaigat! O, mai, gat! *nari tor-tor* NaraZet swt.

Zettam: Putih, napa sih dia?

Zettih: meneketehe.

Readers: HOEY! MANA NIH FIC-NYA?! NGOCEH MULU LO AUTHOR BAWEL!

NaraZet: Mampus lo! Karma gara-gara kebiasaan bahagia-diatas-penderitaan-Narator-dan-Akatsuki! HIAHIAHAHA~! –tawa nista-

Readers: LO BERDUA JUGA! ZETSU! BALIK LO KE SAWAH! NARATOR! BALIK LO KE NERAKA! AUTHOR! MANA CERITANYAAAA?!

Author: Hiks, iye, iye~ awas sampe lu lu pada kagak ade yang ripiu! Nih, gue beri juga lu!

Disclaim : Kakek-kakek yang gak dibolehin mati sama Naruto lopers sebelum nyelesaiin naskah manganya. *slap no jutsu*

Author: Udah ketauan di atas, -_-

Narator: Orang gaje yang cuma ngikutin gue (Jongos no Narator). Dia nempel gara-gara kena virus 'Narsisme'.

Warning: Garing, kebanyakan minyak. Gak beda jauh sama last chapter.

***Hidanku (tak) Sayang, Hidanku (sangat) Malang 2***

_Past Story_

"Gue ada ide! Gimana kalo kita pake semua cara mengubur aja!" Zetsu putih usul.

"Serah lu deh. Gue ngikut aja~" Kakuzu pasrah. Yang lain angguk-angguk doang.

_Past Over_

Esok paginya di halaman depan hutan (?) #maksud tersirat.

#maksud tersurat halaman depan goa Akatsuki, semuanya pada sibuk sendirinya. Pein, Konan baru saja datang. Begitu pula dengan Itachi dan Kisame. Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang asyik mendekor.

"Ini udah siap semuanya?" Pein (dengan lagak sok berwibawa –padahal gak blas) berlaku sebagai leader. Sedangkan Konan lagi seru mengedarkan pandangan, ngeliat hasil kerja konco-konconya.

" Kain kafan, siap. Patung DJ, sudah. Lubang kubur, tinggal cemplungin mayit. Trus..." Sasori ngoceh sendiri, ngecekin persiapan. "Eng, ini kayu buat api unggunnya mana?"

"Ini, senpai! Tobi udah nyiapin kayunya!" pada tau kan yang ngomong barusan sapa? (ya iyalah, orang yang ngomong udah nyebut "Te-O-Be-I" tadi) yang gak tau lebih bego daripada Hidan –narator disambit- (nara: kok gue yang salah? Hidan: karena hidup lo emang penuh salah.)

"Oke, lo taruh sana aja. Hm, Api unggun, ada. Kemenyan..." Sasori nerusin ngabsen barang-barang.

"Muahaha~ un! Gue udah nyiapin jenis bom baru un! Khusus buat upacaranya Hidan un! Nyahaha~ un!" Deidara asik ngobok-ngobok lempung. Sedangkan dipojokan, ada seonggok mahluk titisan Mr. Frankenstein. lagi seru pundung.

"Hiee~ heehe~ ∏∩∏ -nangis ape ketawa?- Hiks.. pacar-pacar gue~ hiks.. Duitku tersanjung.." Kakuzu nangis sambil berkubang dalam genangan air seni –plak- air matanya, yang menyebabkan sebagian besar jahitannya longgar. Dia pundung dipojokan sambil garukin bisul tetangga.

"Ini emangnya abis berapa sih? Buat begini-beginian?" Pein semangat liat Kakuzu nangis –leader gila-

"Gak banyak sih. Cuma 200.000 ryo..." Itachi nyamber sambil minum air mata Kakuzu –Hoek, byor!- "Cih, asin! Kuz, air mata lo kurang tebu nih! Gue gak mau bayar!"

"Buset, buat apaan aja?" Konan membayangkan bila semua duit itu dibuat beli make up dan kertas. _Inner,"Dapet berapa truk kertas ye.."_

"Buat beli lempung un, beli kain kafan un, beli kayu un, bayar tukang gali kubur un, trus..." Deidara ngoceh sesuka jidat.

"Beli lempung?" Itachi heran. "Lo kan biasanya bikin sendiri?"

"Ini lempung limited edition spesial dari hutan amazon un," Deidara ngeles.

"Trus beli kain kafan, napa gak minta si Kuzu buat nenun? Dia kan masternya tukang jait.." Pein ngingetin.

"Dia kan lagi pundung un..."

"Itu juga, tukang gali kubur. Si Zetsu kan bisa buat lubang? Ato enggak lo bom aja kan ntar lobang?" Konan ikut nimbrung. "Kayunya juga, kan sekitar sini banyak.."

"Jangan lempung gue un! Kan udah gue bilang ini edisi limit un! Si Zetsu juga gak mau katanya kulitnya bisa kasar un. Tuh kembang alay un." Dei ngelirik Zetsu yang asik mereboisasi. "Dia juga bilang kalo pohon-pohon disini tuh sodaranya semua un."

"Hei, ini mana mayitnya?" Sasori tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Deidara. Deidara kaget setengah idup. "Un! Danna! Ngagetin aja un! Sebel deh un!"

"Apaan sih lu?" Sasori pindah di sebelahnya Itachi. Deidara patah hati.

"Mayitnya dimana nih?" sekali lagi, Sasori mengadakan siaran ulang.

"Hn? Hidan? Tadi udah gue sama Kisame bawa ke salon kebanggaan gue. Dia bakalan dirias biar lebih nyeremin." Itachi jawab sambil berleha-leha diatas batu.

"Oia, Kisame mana?" Pein celingukan mirip kebo ompong –rinengan aktif-

"Noh, dia lagi shock." Itachi nunjuk mahluk biru yang mojok gak jauh dari Kakuzu.

"Tumben. Kenapa? Gara-gara Hidan?" Konan kepo.

"Bukan. Tadi waktu Hidan dibawa ke salon kan mukanya ancur banget. Nah, waktu lewat depan akuarium, si koi langsung wafat." Itachi nyomot dango yang tadinya bakalan dibuat sesajen.

"Gara-gara ngeliat tampang Hidan un?" Deidara ikutan penasaran.

"Bukan. Tapi gara-gara si Kisame sok akrab nempelin mukanya ke akuarium, belagak mo cipika-cipiki. Eh... si koi malah mengambang dengan mulut berbusa." Itachi dengan entengnya mengenang kisah hidup Koi yang berakhir sadis.

"Eh, itu patung DJ buat apa?" Konan tersedot (?) –bosen nying pake tertarik mulu- pada simbol kalung Hidan, namun bentuknya bersungai-sungai lipat dari ukuran sebenarnya. Konan perlahan tapi pasti mendekati benda tersebut.

"Buat ngaben. Ntar Hidan dimasukin kedalemnya, trus dibakar mati-mati." Sasori menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Yang buat siapa nih? Bagus..." Sasori angkat ketiak tinggi-tinggi. Konan nyentuh patung, kedengaran bunyi kremeresek. "Dibuat dari apa?"

"Tadi bahannya Tobi ambil dari sampahnya Konan-senpai," Tobi nyaut.

"Sampah?" Konan terherman-herman. _Inner, "perasaan kamar gue selalu bersih deh,"_

"Ya semua kertas yang ada di kamar senpai. 0:D " Tobi dengan mulianya menjawab.

"APUAH?!" Daethglare Konan menyeruak keseantero jagad raya. Dalam sekejap Tobi sukses gantiin Hidan jadi mayat.

"Eh, dia mati juga?" Zetsu hitam menyikut Zetsu putih.

"Gak mungkin. Kalo dia mati ceritanya ganti." Zetsu putih menimpali dengan sok cool.

"Iya juga ya. Ini kan tentang Hidan." Zetsu hitam belagak bisa mikir –dilahap-

"Ah berisik lo pada un! Gitu aja didiskusiin un." Entah dengan sadar atau enggak, Deidara ngabekep Zetsu pake tangan kiri. Duo kanibal shocked, semua yang masih waras jawsdrop, sedangkan Deidara masih lola ngeliat tangan kirinya masih ngebekep Zetsu. _Dei inner,"apa yang salah un?"_

"Akhirnya, lo bisa move on juga dari gue..." Sasori terhura.

"Kalian bertiga napa masih sempet-sempetnya ber-mesum-ria disini ?! bikin napsu gue naik aja!" Pein sebagai ero-leader masang muka bete.

". . . . ." BRUAK! Konan pingsan. Pein panik.

"Ayang, jangan pingsan disini! Ayo bangun! Yang, ntar kalo gue cium kena rabies loh!" Pein ngoceh gak karu-karuan. Denger kalimat terakhir Konan langsung bangun.

"Amit-amit jabang kertas!" Konan maki Pein yang patah hati.

"Huwee~ inget yayang gue~" ternyata raungan-tak-indah tersebut bersumber dari Kakuzu dan Kisame, yang makin pundung dengan backsound 'ST12 – saat terakhir'. Mereka nerusin nangis gulung-gulung di lubang kubur.

"O/o" Zetsu masih shocked.

". . . . ." Deidara, bolot mode: on –author meledak-. Selang beberapa butir pasir jatuh dari jam pasir Akatsuki –akatsuki memang primitif-, dia baru nyadar. "GAAHK?!"

Dei narik tangan kirinya yang sibuk meng-kissu Zetsu secepat kilat. Muka Zetsu yang awalnya hitam-putih jadi merah, daun aloe vera-nya menguning, layu, kering, lalu gugur.

"...Putih..."

"...Iya hitam.."

"...bibir kita..."

"...udah gak perjaka lagi..." setelah ngomong begitu, mereka berdua kompak menyusul Hidan ke alam baka –eh- maksudnya mereka berdua langsung mati suri.

"Ahk?! Tangan gue! Kyaa~!" Deidara langsung sprint sambil kedua tangan diangkat keatas, keliling dunia ninja, dari sabang sampe merauke, berjajar pulau-pulau –slap no jutsu-

"Sumpe lo, sumpe lo, sumpe lo..." Itachi niruin Author di depan cerita, ngeliat Deidara yang ngepot mirip vespa butut, perlahan ngilang ditelen Zetsu –plak- eh, maksud ngilang di kejauhan. PeinKonSaso sweatdrop.

"Sumpah, udah gila semua anak buah gue." Pein berdecak kagum. Itachi mak-jleb.

"Sialan lu." Itachi langsung balik ke posisi normal, ngelirik Pein dengan Mangekyo sharingan mode: on. Pein sebagai leader (sesat) gak mau kalah, ngaktifin rinengannya. Selama beberapa butir jam pasir mereka berdua saling melotot, hampir-hampir mata kedua belah pihak mau melarikan diri dari posisi masing-masing. Konan menengahi 2 mata yang saling beradu pandang, berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. "Udah! Bikin gerah aja lo pada!"

Dengan terpaksa kedua kubu saling bubar. Dengan gerakan slow motion yang di fast forward (?) Itachi mendadak nendang Sasori. DUAKK!

"Aduh! Lo apaan sih?! Main tendang aja!" Sasori nyungsep dengan posisi yang sangat-tidak-elegan, mukanya nyium tanah. Dia meringis sambil ngelus pantatnya yang udah pindah keatas. "Sakit, baka! Lo pelampiasan kok ke gue sih?!"

"Eh, bukan salah gue ya! Tuh si narator yang suruh!" Itachi balik nyolot sambil nunjuk Narator yang bawa naskah.

"Eh, kok gue salah lagi?" Narator mulai mewek. "Tadi maksud gue nyikut bukan nendang..."

"Lo yang barusan baca naskahnya!" ItaSaso kompak ngalahin kekompakan Gai dan Lee.

"Tapi yang bikin cerita kan si Author... ∏∩∏" Narator dengan melasnya ngeles.

"Tetep aja yang baca lo!" Sekali lagi ItaSaso bersatu menindas Narator.

"Tapi kan—"

"Gak pake tapi-tapian! Yang salah elo ya elo! Sekali elo tetep elo! Hidup elo! Merdeka!" kali ini ItaSaso memojokkan Narator dengan semangat perjuangan 45 yang berapi-api. Dua member gila ini pun mulai kumat penyakit gajeness-nya (udah gaje, ngenes pula). Narator nangis bombay. #backsound: Geisha-selalu salah.

"Heleh, air mata tokek lu!" Itachi ignoring narator. Narator mak-jleb.

"Aku tak menangisimu, huhuhu~ lebih baik ku tertawa, hahaha~ meski kau telah lukai aku, nenek bilang, kuat-kuat~" Sasori ngebor di depan foto nenek Chiyo sambil ngelusin pantatnya yang masih nyeri efek dari tendang-no-jutsu nya Itachi. Itachi sweatdrop.

"Hoy! Kacau nih! Kacau! Mana benang merahnya?! Ayo lo semua, pada balik ke cerita! Ato gua sambit lo satu per satu! Mau lo?!" –Author nenteng bakiak bekas 17-an–

"Ganggu kegajean kita aja lu. Dasar author gaje!" ItaSaso bersatu kembali.

"Heh! Sekata-kata! Kalian para mahluk gaje gak usah menggajekan gue ya! Gue sama kalian lebih gajean kalian! Udah gaje, pake bergaje-gaje ria segala! Ini cerita gue yang emang gaje jadi makin gaje kan?!" *laris amat 'gaje'-nya* -_-"

"Bawel!" ItaSaso mulai lagi.

"Lo mau gue jadiin kayak Hidan heh?!" Author ngangkat clurit keramat kebanggaan Eyang Tandus.

"Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu~ tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku~ lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu~ c'rita ini, membunuhkuuu~" tiba-tiba narator jawab dari tempatnya pundung #NaratorMasivers.

"Gaah! Demi Deidara yang sebenernya cowok! Lo kenapa ikutan gaje sih?! Ini tuh Akatsuki gaje fanfic-HSHM! Bukan High School Musical! Udah semuanya, balik ke cerita!" Dengan merampas mesin waktu Doraemon yang lagi dipake, Author mengembalikan beberapa butir pasir kesisi atas jam pasir.

Sementara itu...

"Woaa! Dorameon! Eh, Doraemon! Ini mana mesin waktunya tadi?" seorang cowok cupu berbaju kuning berlari keliling-keliling panik mirip orang kebelet BeABe.

"Tadi disini! Aku gak tau kok ngilang! Mana satu-satunya lagi!" Robot musang ekor bundel (bukan ekor 9) bernama Doraemon ikutan panik. Dibelakangnya ada 3 mahluk lain yang gak kalah panik.

"Trus gimana nih?" couple Suneo dan Giant mewek.

"Tunggu, tadi aku liat ada orang gaje yang di jidatnya ada sign 'Muahaha~' yang menyala di jidatnya kesini. Trus gak lama dia ngacir sambil bawa sesuatu!" seorang cewek –emang satu-satunya cewek- nginget sesuatu.

"Pasti dia pelakunya!" Doraemon yakin. "Tapi udah gak terkejar lagi..."

"Gimana dong?" semua min. Dora tanya kepo.

"Yah... kita gak bisa pulang." Doraemon pasrah. Beberapa detik kemudian semuanya kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa –ini shocked atau keracunan?-

_Back to the Story_

"Eh, Sas, lo dilupain tuh sama Deidara." Itachi nyikut Sasori. Kali ini Itachi melakukan perannya dengan benar.

"Biarlah. Aku terima... Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa Indonesia merdeka (?)" Sasori bahagia dunia akhirat, tebar-tebar lempungnya Deidara yang tadi ditinggal bergosip.

"Udahan gaje-nya! Kayaknya Hidan udah selesai. Kalian berdua, jemput Hidan dari salon biar acaranya cepet kelar!" Pein mengkomando jongos-jongosnya. –Author ditawur-

"Kok kita sih?" Itachi protes.

"Kita? Lo aja kali gue enggak." Sasori nyolot sok jual mahal. ItaPeinKon sweatdrop.

Konan _inner, "Ini organisasi banyak cowoknya, tapi napa pada cerewet + lebay semua sih? Gak macho sama sekaleh."_

"Hadeh, lo gak liat apa, yang masih waras disini tuh cuma gue, elo, elo, sama Konan!" Pein mulai naik darah.

"Emangnya yang lain pada kemana?" Mengandalkan muka polos (bukan tanpa mata-hidung-mulut ya),Sasori dengan begonya nanya.

"Haduh, mahluk ini..." Pein nepok jidat Itachi, Itachi mental jauh. "Lo tadi abis diapain sih sama Author?"

"Dikasih pencerahan kalo Deidara itu cowok," –Author gigit tembok- Kali ini Sasori jawab dengan muka bermotif polkadot.

Author _inner, "Aish, nih bocah, gue telen juga lo!"_

"Eh, Itachi-san mana?" Konan tersadar, celingukan nyari kakek bersharingan itu. –diamaterasu-

"Tadi kan abis ditabok sama ero-leader... Tauk tuh mental kemana." Sasori cuek. Pein yang mendapat julukan baru, yang diturunkan dari gurunya, masang deathglare-yang-terabaikan ke Sasori.

"Wah, duh, shinra tensei gue gak sengaja keluar." Pein berbisik pada diri sendiri ( leader gila =_="). Dengan tatapan miris Pein menatap Itachi yang terkapar. Tiba-tiba Deidara kembali dari kegiatan berlari-keliling-dunia-ninja-dengan-bertingkah-lay aknya-orgil.

"Lah, kok pada tepar un?" Dei bingung ngeliat halaman yang cuma ada Pein, Konan, Sasori dan peralatan upacara kematian Hidan yang meriah. Sedangkan yang lain sedang terjangkit virus gajeness yang ditularkan oleh Narator. ItaZetTob masih mati suri, sedangkan KakuKisa masih aktif membanjiri liang kubur dengan air mata. Sekarang liang itu berubah menjadi kolam hiu dan zombie.

"Nah, kebetulan lo balik. Cepet gih pungut Hidan dari salon. Bareng Sasori." Pein main perintah ke Deidara.

"Apha? Gak! Jangan sama gue! Entar gue dikira balikan ama dia lagi. Iyuuwh... najong bagong jigong ye.." Sasori ngeles mulu kalo dikasih tugas -_-

"Danna kenapa sih kejem banget kalo sama gue un... ∏∩∏" Deidara termehek-mehek.

"Bodo." Sasori bales Dei, cuek dan termelet-melet. PeinKon cuma cengo ngeliat kelakuan tim separtner itu.

"Kalian tuh kapan akurnya sih?! Udah, cepetan berangkat sana ntar keburu mati semua nih anak buah gue!"

"Um, leader-sama un," Deidara keliatan ragu-ragu.

"Ape lagi sih lu?! Lu mau gue ledakin?!" Pein naik darah –ini yang sebenernya punya bom sapa?-

"Ng, kita gak tau tempatnya un.." Dei mengingatkan Pein yang langsung menerapkan 'gubrak-no-jutsu'

"Bukannya lo suka nguntit Itachi kalo dia kesana ya?" Konan mengenang setiap usaha gagal Deidara yang mengemis pada Itachi agar dibolehin ikut ke salon.

"Enggak un, gue nguntit gak pernah sampe tempatnya un. Pas ditengah jalan dia mesti kasih gue genjutsu un.." Deidara menjawab dengan wajah paling mirisnya. Pein dan Sasori cuma geleng-geleng takjub. "Ckckck, kasihan.."

"Pein, lo kan leadernya! Kasih solusi dong!" Konan sewot.

"Apa sih 'yang?" Pein ganjen mode: on.

"Sayang, sayang, gigi lu berjigong? Lu gak liat nih semuanya pada gaje?" Konan gantiin Pein naik darah.

"Lah terus? Gue musti ngapain?" dengan ke-bego-annya yang mencapai tingkat dewa-dewi khayangan dan Jaka Tarub (?) Pein ngeladenin Konan.

"Lo gimana sih? Laeder kok cuma haha-hihi doang! Lo sadarin kek, gimana kek, terserah. Biar nih cerita cepet kelar!" Konan diatas dunia (?). Pein mikir bentar.

"Iya, ya. Kalo mbulet gini terus bisa-bisa gue kena bully. Oke." Pein melangkah ketengah-tengah lautan kegajean. Tiba-tiba dia teriak memecahkan dinding gua. "WOY! GUSUR! GUSUR! GUBRAKAN! SATPOL PP! BANGUN! BANGUN! BANCI MINGGAT!" –Pein, lo jenius-

Pein memulai dengan frontal + gaje abal-abal. Deidara yang denger 2 kata terakhir langsung ngacir, mengulangi tawaf-berkeliling-markas-akatsuki-yang-ukuran-2x1m . *lo pikir?*

Konan yang ngeliat kelakuan Pein cuma jawsdropped. Semua member tersadar dari aksi gaje mereka. KakuKisa mentas (selesai berendam-javanese) dari kolam liang kubur dan ItaZetTob bangkit dari mati suri tanpa edo tensei.

"APA? APA?! MANA SATPOL PP?! SERAHIN DEIDARA!" Akatsuki –PeinKonDei kompak teriak. Lalu mereka menjunjung Deidara keatas lalu mengaraknya kesana-kemari. PeinKon gubrak mode: on. Sedangkan Deidara yang diangkat para member gila layaknya merayakan victory, nangis kejer.

"Enggak un! Gue gak mau un~! Gue bukan banci un~!"

"Waduh, makin kacau aja nih cerita! Udah, kalian pergi ke salon, jemput Hidan! Biar nih fic cepet bubar!" Pein kewalahan ngeladeni para member organisasi sesatnya. Setelah menerima perintah Pein, semua member minus PeinKon pada grusukan minggat. "Leh, mo kemana semua?"

"Katanya disuruh nyusul Hidan..." Zetsu putih mengingatkan. Pein swt.

"Ya gak semuanya juga kalee... udah, ini yang tau jalan kesana siapa?" Tiba-tiba Tobi ngangkat tangan Itachi tinggi-tinggi.

"Lo tau tempatnya Tob?" Zetsu hitam terheran-heran.

"Engga," Tobi meringis dibalik topeng.

"Kok lo angkat tangan Itachi?" Kakuzu ikutan herman (?).

"Soalnya Itachi-senpai yang tau tempatnya." Tobi menjawab dengan wajah penuh dosa.

"Trus napa lo ngangkat tangan gue?" Itachi ngamber tangannya yang lurus keatas, membuat ketiaknya terbuka dan menebarkan bau sangit.

"Ya gak papa... kirain senpai gak bisa angkat tangan.. 0:)" sesaat kemudian Tobi dikirim ke dimensi lain sama Itachi. Miris.

"Ya ampun... tobat gue... Dewa Jashin, ampuni hamba... (?)" Pein pasrah ngeliat kelakuan anak buahnya.

Author: Ehem, gaje nih.. ¬_¬

Pein: namanya juga Akatsuki Gaje fanfic... ┐(‾⁰‾)┌

Author: Iya juga ya. Tumben otak lo jalan –plak- coba sih, lo itung anak buah lo.

Pein: ? nengok seonggok mahluk purba didepannya 1.. 2.. 3... 4.. 5..

Author: Hah, Pein! (°ʃƪ°!) ternyata lo bisa itung-itungan juga! *takjub*

Pein: lo ngehina gue? ¬_¬ *sweatdrop*

Author: Yak, balik ke cerita! *ignore Pein* (^0^)/

Pein _inner, "rese' nih author. Gue sikat aja ato gimana ya?"_

"Yaudah, kita lupain aja si Author. Kalo gitu, Itachi, Kisame, lo ke salon, ngambil Hidan!" Pein back to the topic.

"Aye, kapten! Ayo Kis!" itachi narik tangan Kisame. Kisame cuma nangis kejer teringat si koi, kayak Sasori waktu diajak pulang dari toko boneka. Sekejap kemudian, tim separtner itu menghilang dari pandangan.

***TBC***

Ckckck, cerita yang aneh. Menyedihkan.

Minna, sekali lagi gomen nee, soalnya ceritanya udah telat, kebanyakan, bersambung lagi. Ini kebanyakan mikir cara ngedapetin kompu-chan, jadi lupa endingnya gimana. Tapi tenang, gue udah konsep kok endingnya. Jadi, dimohon ripiunya nee..

Support please! Review juga ya! Yang gak review berarti sumbing! Cepetan, tulis reviewnya dibawah ! ↓↓↓


	3. HSHM Chapter 3

Fyuh~ nih apdet juga akhirnya. Makasih ya yang udah support dengan me-review... Gomen di chap 2 gak ada balesan review-nya, soalnya tuh si Narator suruh nulis balesan main publish aja =3=

Ini chapter akhir HSHM... sumpah melenceng banget dari konsep awal. Mana panjang lagi -_- yaudah, daripada nunggu lagi keburu FFn ditutup, nyok baca rame-rame! Jangan lupa review ya!

***Hidanku (tak) Sayang, Hidanku (sangat) Malang chapter 3 (end)***

_Past Chapter_

"Yaudah. Kalo gitu, Itachi, Kisame, lo ke salon, ngambil Hidan!" Pein memeritah anak buahnya.

"Aye, kapten! Ayo Kis!" itachi narik tangan Kisame. Kisame cuma nangis kejer. Sekejap kemudian, tim separtner itu menghilang dari pandangan.

_Past End_

Ditempat Itachi dan Kisame berada...

"HUEEE~ Itachi-san~ gak mau~" mahluk aneh ciptaan siluman –plak- berwarna biru sedang menggelinjang gak karuan. Dia sedang dalam posisi yang sangat mengagumkan. Mahluk itu sedang tengkurap sambil menggaruk tanah, sedangkan kakinya diseret secara paksa oleh seorang kakek super –dimusnahin-

"Tsk! Berisik lo! Lo letoy banget sih gara-gara ikan satu doang juga!" kakek super a.k.a Itachi berhenti berjalan dan melempar kaki (ato ekor? Oh ternyata kaki) hiu jadi-jadian itu ke tanah. Dia menghadap kesamping kanannya, lalu menunjuk sebuah tempat. "Noh, kita udah nyampe."

"HENGGAAKKKK MAOOHH!" Kisame dengan kecepatan penuh + stater puoll, ngepot kearah yang berlawanan dengan yang ditunjuk Itachi. Tapi, dengan kecepatan cahaya + klorofil = proses fotosintesis, hasilnya adalah— *dibekep*

Maaf, saya ralat. Karena saat ini narator sedang minggat karena akatsuki dan author terlalu banyak membully-nya, jadi overdosis dan narator jadinya pundung di gudang. Sekian dan terima gaji.

Back to the story.

Saat Kisame berusaha melarikan diri, dia kalah gesit dengan Itachi yang lebih dulu narik kerah jubahnya. Jadi, Kisame lari ditempat sambil tercekik oleh ulah Itachi. Kasihan.

"GAK MAOOO!" Kisame masih memberontak. Namun Itachi dengan santainya menyeret kerah jubah Kisame, padahal Kisame lebih besar darinya, dan Kisame juga sedang mengerahkan semua ilmunya. Dari yang diajarkan ibu, bapak, guru, terumbu karang, hingga ganggang laut. Yah, Itachi memang kakek super –slap no jutsu-. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Kisame pasrah diseret Itachi ke salon.

Dengan adanya Itachi yang menyeret kerah jubah Kisame yang pasrah, bisa dipastikan orang yang gak sengaja lewat bisa ngirain ada kakek mancing dapet hiu. –disikat pake samehada- secara _wong_ Itachi nyeretnya kayak nyeret karung beras gitu. Sungguh tak berperi-kehiu-an. Ckckck, miris.

"Acemekum," Itachi membuka pintu salon dan memberi salam pada setiap orang disana. Semua orang pada noleh ke dia. Awalnya seneng, langganan mereka balik lagi. Tapi setelah liat apa yang dibawa (tepatnya diseret) Itachi, mereka pada bengong, takjub. Ada yang bilang W.O.W, ada yang tasbihan, ada yang lari pontang-panting, pokoknya kacau.

"Tachi-chan, itu timun yey kenapo?" salah satu bences genit yang udah lumayan deket (sebagai pelayan ama pelanggan loh ya) ngedeketin Itachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kisame. Itachi cuma ngelirik Kisame males. "Gak kenapa-napa kok dia. Cuma pengen jadi karung beras aja."

"Oooh.." si bences cuma manyun ber-oh ria. Lalu dengan bertepuk tangan layaknya pelayan memanggil babu (?) bences tersebut menenangkan keadaan timun-timunnya, dan mereka semua langsung kembali ketempat masing-masing, dan mengerjakan tugas mereka. Itachi melepaskan jubah Kisame. Setelah dilepas, Kisame langsung berdiri sambil ngelus lehernya.

"Aduh, Itachi-san~ sakit nih kecekik... ukh," Kisame melas banget mukanya, mirip ikan minta dipancing (?). Itachi cuma tarik napas buang duit.

"Salah lo sendiri, diajak baek-baek mintanya kasar. Yaudah gue seret aja lo. Daripada lo gua amplas." Itachi jawab gaje. Si bences sweatdrop.

"Udah cyin, jangan ribut-ribut disindang. Nanti pelanggan eike pada ngabur ding." Si banci melerai dengan sangat ... (karena saia bukan banci, jadi isi sendiri). Itachi cuek ayam, Kisame masih sibuk ngelus-elus leher dia. Kali aja keluar jin-nya. –plak-

"Oiya, ini Hidan mana? Gue disuruh ambil dia." Itachi inget tujuan dia dating kesindang –aduh, ketularan-

"Oh, dia.. Udah siap kok cyin, yey tunggu sini ye, eike seretin deh ah!" si banci noel-noel dagu Itachi genit sebelum ngacir. Itachi yang udah kebal ama begituan mah cuek aja, sedangkan Author yang anti banget disentuh langsung ngacir ke loteng trus lompat ke selokan.

Nah, berhubung si Author mati nyemplung got, gue disini sebagai narator yang cetar ulala membahana dunia akhirat cakepnya naudzubillah, akan menjadi partner yang baik. Gue turut bersuka cita. Kita akan mengheningkan cipta untuk Author terbenci. Mengheningkan cipta, mu—PLAK!

Author: lo napa disini heh?! Lo kan udah gue kunci di gudang!

Narator: lo sih, ngunci gue juga digudang. Di kamar kek, biar bisa tiduran.

Author: ah, bawel lo! Lo keluar pake apaan? Kan kunci gudang gue kasih Zetsu biar ditelen.

Narator: pake otak dong, gue kan pinter~ -narsis mode: on-

Author: pake otak? Emang otak lo bisa buat buka kunci gudang?

Narator: ya gak gitu juga kalee~ hedeeh.. –sweatdrop- susah ya ngomong ama lo. Orang otak lu jongkok gitu.

Author: sialan lo! –jitak no jutsu- daripada otak lu nyungsep!

Narator: apa lo kata?! Lo berani sama gue?!

Author: ayo! Sapa berani! Gue bakal ngacir! Mao ape lo?!

Narator: -jawsdrop- udah, gue pulang ajah. Lo gaje sih.

Author: eh, lo masih ada kerja disini! Kagak ada lo gak ada bahan bully-an nih!

Oke, skip. Kini kompu-chan sudah dalam kuasa saia lagi. Tadi si Narator ngetik apaan sih? Udah, lupain aja. Nyok balik cerita!

Gak lama, si banci balik sambil bawa pengantin waria –disambit- bawa Hidan yang udah dirias. Kisame ngeliat Hidan langsung keburu ngacir lagi, tapi Itachi udah sedia duluan, pintu salon diamaterasu (?)

"Ita~ nih timun yey, udah akika rias seserem mungkin! Tapi kayaknya timun yey indang utunawaw ya cyin~ kika gemesgemesgemes deh~ iiih~!" si banci dengan amit-amitnya nyubitin pipinya Hidan –author muntaber- Itachi cuma bales, "hn,"

Itachi _inner, "houweks... lo pikir? Masih unyuan gue juga." –envy mode: on-_

"Yaudah, sini mayatnya. Gue udah ditunggu buat kremasinya dia." Itachi gak basa-basi nyamber gerobak mayit, trus nyeret Kisame lagi. Mereka balik ke markas.

Di perjalanan, Kisame dorong gerobak dibelakang Itachi, gak berenti ngeliatin Hidan. Itachi cuma ngelirik envy. "Kis, lo naksir Hidan ya."

Gak tau ini pertanyaan ato sindiran, yang jelas Kisame ngerasa Itachi jeles. Kisame balik ngeliat Itachi yang keliatannya kalem, tapi dibelakangnya deathglare membahana. Kisame bergidik ngeri.

"Enggak! Enak aja! Gue masih sayang sama koi tauk!" Kisame panik. Itachi diem aja, nerusin narik becak (?) "Hn,"

"Lo napa sih Ita~?" Kisame ngerasa gak enak sama Itachi, sampe manggil Itachi pake nama panggilan kesayangan Author. –Kisame digasak Author-

"Gak mama (?) kok. Gue biasa aja." Aduh, suaranya Itachi bikin jleb. Kisame panik stadium akhir. Takut pas ntar sampe dimarkas dia digenjutsu abis-abisan.

"Ng, anu... Itachi-san... kenapa sih?" Kisame nanya takut-takut, jalan melungker dibelakang Itachi yang dengan cueknya narik gerobak butut. Itachi mendadak berenti. Kisame ngerasa ada aura negatip menyembur dari tubuh Itachi. "Enggak. Gue cuma gak suka cara lo liat dia."

"Oh, itu. Enggak kok Ita-san,gue cuma aneh aja ngeliat riasannya si Hidan, putih banget. Trus ini napa dikasih eyeshadow warna ungu, kan aneh..." Kisame berusaha ngasih penjelasan.

"Oh, gitu." Itachi cuek ngelanjutin narik gerobak. Gratak, gratak.. ban kayu gerobak yang udah bobrok berbunyi karena nginjek kerikil. Itachi berhenti mendadak lagi, kali ini dia ngeliatin Hidan. "Iya yah. Kok kayak siapa... gitu. Gue jadi keinget seseorang, tapi gue lupah."

"Nah, kan, bener kata gueh..." Kisame mulai tenang, soalnya Itachi batal gondok. Itachi melototin Hidan dengan mangekyo sharingannya, yang sama sekali gak ngefek. Uchiha satu itu berganti posisi dari berdiri menjadi ndeprok lesehan, bersila mirip orang tua. Untungnya dia gak ngisep cerutu. –diamaterasu-

"Omaigat! Astopiloh! Gue inget!" Itachi melompat dari posisi semedi, berdiri tegap didepan gerobak. Kisame yang kaget, ikutan lompat kebelakang. Jadinya nyungsep.

"Apaan lagi sih Ita-san? Ente ngagetin aja." Kisame ngelus pantatnya yang mendarat diatas kerikil. Pasti sakit. Dia berdiri sambil manyun, ngeliat Itachi yang masih melototin Hidan. "Gue inget, Kis! Si Hidan tuh mirip—"

"Uchiha Itachi, sudah lama sekali..." sebelum Itachi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada suara yang tidak asing memotong. Refleks Itachi mengaktifkan sharingan dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana, dibalik pohon toge, berdiri ular jadi-jadian. Riasannya mirip Hidan.

"Heh! Lo ngapa dimari?! Lo kan udah diusir dari Akatsuki! Gara-gara lo suka godain gue, Sasori, sama Pein kan! Ngaku lo!" Itachi merepet ngungkit-ngungkit masa lalu. Mahluk jadi-jadian tersebut melangkah maju, sambil memasang seringai khasnya. "Itachi.. meskipun lo udah tua lo masih inget sama gue... itu yang gue suka sama lo."

"APA LO KATA?! TUA?! TUA?! GUE SAMA SEKALI GAK TUA YE! MASIH TUA ELO KALI! Udah kayak mayat masih pengen idup aja. Kelaut sono lu!" Itachi esmosi tingkat Jashin. Kisame hanya memperhatikan si manusia ular dan Hidan secara bergantian, sementara Itachi masih ngoceh gak karuan.

"Iya-iya, tapi lo bakalan lebih awet muda kalo jadi sama gueh~" si mahluk jadi-jadian ngerayu Itachi. Itachi malah sewot gak karu-karuan. "Ngimpi lo! Gak bakalan gue mau sama lo! Udah, minggat sono lo!"

"Itachi-san..." Kisame berbisik ke Itachi, yang terang-terangan dicuekin. Itachi masih seru debat sama Orochimaru. Sampe mereka berlomba-lomba membasahi lingkungan dengan ujan lokal a.k.a muncrat. "Udah, lo sekarang kemari mo ape hah? Lo masih mau ngabrahbruhbpruprr.."

Itachi ngoceh seenak jidat sambil nyembur-nyembur mirip mbah dukun. Orochimaru gak mau kalah. Dia bales Itachi sambil melet-melet, jadinya jurus dobel-muncrat-no-jutsu sukses bikin hutan gundul jadi laut (?).

"Itachi, gue cuma mo bilang, kalo lo gak mau samah gueh gapapa, tapi lo cariin gue badan lain! Gue udah waktunya ganti bodi neh!" Orohimaru ngotot. Kisame yang mulai sebel gara-gara dikacangin mulai berenang kesana-kemari –plak-

"ITAAA~! Kok gue dicuekin seh!" teriakan Kisame yang lagi tenggelam (?) memecahkan telinga. Itachi dan Orochimaru pun berhenti membuat hujan lokal. Semua menoleh kearah Kisame.

"Lu nape sih? Tiba-tiba tereak gitu. Bikin telinga gue pekak nih!" Itachi ngelus-elus kupingnya. Kisame merengut. "Lu sih, gue kan mo bilang kalo dandanannya si Hidan tuh mirip sama Orochimaru."

"Oh, kalo itu mah gue udah tau dari tadi kali.." Itachi garuk-garuk ketiak sambil nguap. Bener-bener mencoreng clan Uchiha. Kisame sweatdrop. Orochimaru yang denger namanya disebut kepo mode: on.

"Siapa yang mirip gue eh?" dia celingak-celinguk. Kisame ogah-ogahan dorong gerobak Hidan kearah Orochimaru. Dengan memasang cengo-face-no-jutsu, Orochimaru ngeliat mayat Hidan. Orochimaru melihat, tubuh Hidan bersinar bling-bling, dengan riasan mirip dengannya dan tubuh yang half naked, so sekseeh~ -nosebleed-

"I-ini... Ini siapa Chi...?" Orochimaru masih terpaku pada Hidan. Itachi jawab males, buka kancing jubah bagian atasnya, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Kisame duduk-duduk disebelah Itachi, ikutan pewe. Gayanya udah mirip model, Orochimaru sweatdrop.

"Itachi! Bener si Kisame, lo tukang kacang!" Orochimaru bete. Itachi gak nyahok. "Eh? Tukang kacang? Kapan gue jualan kacang?"

"Tauk ah. Semerdeka lo aja deh Chi." Orochimaru tepok jidat, pasrah. Itachi angkat babu –eh- maksudnya angkat bahu. "Yashud."

"Itachi, nih orang siapa?" Orochimaru siaran ulang. Itachi duduk disebelah Kisame. "Oh, dia Hidan. Anggota akatsuki juga. Pas lo keluar dia masuk."

"Dia kenapa kok lo taroh di gerobak?" Orochimaru masih heran, sekaligus tersepona. "Dia udah wasted. Kemarin digebukin Kuzu."

"Kasian.. abis gini lo bawa kemana?"

"Ya balik ke markas. Dia mo dikremasi. Lo udahan kan? Mo gue bawa dia. Ntar kalo telat disuruh bersihin jamban lagi gue." Itachi gak sabaran.

"Dikremasi? Gak sayang nih bodi mulus dimusnahin?" Orochimaru terang-terangan nyegah.

"Emang gak penting banget tuh bocah. Udah cerewet, gak sopan, sesat, hobi bugil lagi." Itachi mendendam. Kisame dari tadi diem aja. Gak ada yang peduli. "Kenapa sih? Lo mau? Kalo lo mau noh ambil aja. Kita gak butuh."

"BENERAN?! Omaigat! Makasih Itachi-chan~" Orochimaru jejingkrakan. Itachi tersinggung. "Ape sih lo?! Eh, gue ada syarat!"

"Apaan?" Orochimaru pede. Itachi sok diatas awan. "pertama, lo jauh-jauh sono dari gue!"

"Oke, terus?"

"Kedua, lo gak boleh nongol lagi di Akatsuki!"

"Boleh, trus?"

"Ketujuh, lo kudu—"

"Eh, baru ketiga ding!" Orochimaru nampol Itachi. Dengan esmosi Itachi membalas dengan tusbol-no-jutsu. "UDAH GUE BILANG JAUH-JAUH DARI GUE!"

Walhasil, Orochimaru nyungsep dengan wajah miris. "Iye, iye.. lanjut.. aduh~"

"Yang ketiga, hm.. apa ya.." Itachi pikun. Ampun Ita, keliatan banget penuaan dini-nya –diamaterasu- "Oh, pokoknya lo gak boleh keliatan lagi selama hidup gue! Titik! Tanda seru!"

"Wokeh! Yang penting si Hidan buat gueh~ ihiiy~" Orochimaru narik gerobak Hidan, beranjak pergi. "Inget! Awas aja ampe lo nongol depan gue!"

"Iye iye~" Orochimaru pun menghilang dengan diiringi bunyi gerobak bobrok yang udah mau pecah. Suasana hutan kembali sunyi. Krik.. krik..

"Kis, ayo balik. Gue pegel nih.." Itachi ngelus-elus punggungnya. Dasar orang tua. –plak- Itachi jalan duluan. Yang diajak omong diem aja. "Kis, ayo Kis!"

". . . . ." Kisame masih diem. Karena penasaran plus emosi, Itachi noleh ke Kisame. "KISAME!"

"AH! APA! APA?! ADA KOI?! MANA KOI?! OH CINTAKU SAYANGKU HANI BANI SWITI YAMI DAMI KUUH~!" Kisame latah gak ketulungan. Itachi jawsdrop. "WOY! UDAH AYO BALIK!"

"Wuits..!" Kisame refleks masang kuda-kuda. Itachi makin jawsdrop. "Oh, eloh... kirain apaan.. selow aje beroh.. Ayo, gueh anterin elu pulang."

GUBRAK! Itachi pingsan ditempat. Kisame jadi bingung. "Eh, lo kenape? Kata mo pulang. Yaudah, sini gue angkut lo." Dan mereka berdua pun OTW ke markas Akatsuki.

_skip_ markas Akatsuki

"Nah, ini dia yang ditunggu. Mana Hidan?" Sasori semangat mo ngubur Hidan. Tapi yang muncul Cuma Kisame dan Itachi yang terkapar. Semuanya heran ngeliat Itachi + kenapa gak bawa Hidan.

"Un? Kok Itachi tepar un? Tadi abis diserang ya un?" Deidara ikutan nimbrung. Kakuzu disebelahnya celingukan.

"Bukan. Tadi gini..." Kisame menceritakan perjalanannya menjemput Hidan, panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume, E=MC2 apalahinisayajugagaktau udah –skip-

"Oh~ getoh~" all –KisaIta manyun-manyun ber-oh-ria. Kisame cuma angguk-angguk dugem.

"Terus, itu Hidan mo diapain sama Orochimaru?" Pein kepo, sok menerawang pake rinnengan. Buset, gayanya udah mirip papa loreng –slap-

"Meneketehe." Kisame cuek. Yang lain mikir aneh-aneh, Pein masih sok menerawang, Kakuzu mencak-mencak. Kakuzu _inner, "Kenapa gak lu jual aja ke Orochimaru?! Kenapa GRATIS?!"_

"Ah, tauk deh. Moga aja si Orochimaru gak hidupin lagi tuh mahluk sesat." Konan berwibawa –hoax- *Author dibungkus* (Au: kok bukan narator? Kon: Narator udah minggat duluan!)

"Amiinn~" Semua mengamini ucapan Konan. Konan pun mendapat peran di acara 'Mami Konan... curcol dunks!' sebagai pemeran utama. Dan dengan itu cerita ini mulai ngelantur gak jelas kemana. Amin. –eh?-

"Trus, ini persiapan gimana dong?" Zettih angkat bicara.

"Ya dibuang. Susah amet hidup lo." Zettam balesin cuek. Zettih mencerna kalimat Zettam, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Heh, Hidup gue tuh hidup lo juga bego!"

"Sapa yang lo bilang bego?! Lo ngehina gue sama aja ngehina lu sendiri! Wah gak pinter nih bocah." Zettam nyolot. Zettih yang gak terima juga ikut nyolot. Akhirnya kembar sial itu pun memukul diri sendiri. Dasar gila. Para member Akatsuki minus Zetsu pada bubar, balik ke markas. Sedangkan duo zetsu itu masih seru menghina diri sendiri.

_END_

.: Selingan :.

Dimarkas Orochimaru...

"Kabuto! Gue udah dapet tubuh pengganti Itachi! Cepat lakukan ritual! Gue mo pake tubuh dia! Muahaha~" tawa laknat terdengar dari salah satu bilik markas. Disana terdapat Orochimaru dan anak buahnya, Kabuto, yang menyiapkan peralatan bedah untuk transformasi Orochimaru ke tubuh barunya, Hidan.

"Ini tuan. Ada pisau, gunting, celemek, tatakan (?), piring, dan kawan-kawan." Kabuto menyodorkan peralatan pada Orochimaru, lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Tinggallah Hidan dan Orochimaru disana.

"Muehiehie~ gak lama lagi bodi gue jadi seksi! Yang penting gue gak bakalan dikira bencong lagi! Nyahaha~" Orochimaru sangat bersemangat ngangkat pisau. Namun, siapa sangka, keajaiban muncul. Terima kasih Dewa Jashin –hlah?-

Sebelum Orochimaru menusuk Hidan, ternyata Hidan terbangun. Dia pun merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. "Emh, dimana gueh?!"

"Loh, elo kok bangun sih? Kan elo udah mati!" Orochimaru gak percaya. Inilah keajaiban dari DJ. Hidan garuk-garuk tengkuknya. "Bentar, lo sapa heh?! Gue dimana?! GUE KENAPA?!"

"Lo kenapa bawa pisau?! Lo mo bunuh gue ya?! Enak aja lo! Sini pisaunya!" Hidan nyamber pisau yang dipegang Orochimaru. Hidan bangkit, lalu membuat lingkaran ala ritual Jashin. Orochimaru yang masih shock cuma cengo ngeliatin Hidan ngelakuin hal aneh. Hidan dengan cueknya datang ke Orochimaru yang masih bengong. Tiba-tiba Hidan menyayat lengan Orochimaru. Darah pun muncrat.

"Auh!" Orochimaru ngeliat lengannya, darah merembes. Hidan balik ke lingkaran Jashinnya.

"Lo mo ngapain sih?" Orochimaru heran tingkat Jashin. Hidan cuma berdiri, belum mulai ritual. "Lo sendiri, ngapain lo bawa gue kesini? Lo mau apain gue heh?"

"Tadi kan lo mati! Jadi gue jadiin tubuh baru aja daripada nganggur." Orochimaru terus terang kemudian gelap (?). Hidan mulai ritualnya. "Lo gak bakal bisa pake tubuh gue! Tapi lo yang bakalan mati! Hiahaha~!" JLEBB!

"UWAAA~! TIDAAAK!" darah muncrat kemana-mana. Hidan ngakak ngeliat Orochimaru tersiksa. "Sekali lagi!" Hidan kembali menusukkan pisau ketempat-sesuka-hatinya-nancepin-pisau. Orochimaru akhirnya tersiksa –author merdeka- dan fakta tentang Hidan gak bisa mati memang benar adanya.

_end_

Wuaahh~! Virus gaje menyebar di fic ini! Sangat tidak masuk akal. Jalan cerita benar-benar aneh, dan gak nyambung. Akhsudahlah, yang penting cerita kelar dan beban berkurang! –reader kecewa- *reader berdeathglare* *author dicincang*

Oiya, buat balesan review-an chap 1 sama 2 gue taruh sini ya! Awas terbang ketera angin!

to: HK & ayam konoha: Makasih udah mau review! Mari saling support untuk menyiksa Hidan! -eh-

chii no pinkycherry: Makasih suportnya! ini udah secepat yang gue bisa... tapi apa daya kalau leptop disita sama mamih -_-" maaf ya kalo di chapter akhir gue sedikit bikin pairingan ItaKisa dengan 'dialog yahgitudeh' :3

NyuNyu: Makasih! Di chap 2 emang Hidannya gak dimunculin, soalnya lagi dirias ditempat antah berantah :3  
maap kalo disini Hidan kurang nista... soalnya endingnya rada melenceng dari konsep awal ._.v

***

udah, gitu aja? ya emang, yang review cuma mereka... tapi buat silent reader gue juga ucapin makaseeh yaw~ udah mau baca cerita fiksi nista gueh~ tapi yang mau review juga ditunggu loh~ monggo, silahken.. ^^


End file.
